Elves
Their name in their own language translates to "The Joyful Ones" Skinwalkers are elves born with a semi-rare magical talent, can only shapeshift, no other magic. Just don't transform with a cell-phone in your pocket. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/races/core-races/elf http://www.d20pfsrd.com/races/other-races/more-races/standard-races-1-10-rp/skinwalkers-10-rp Elves Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Score Modifiers': Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Constitution. *'Size': Elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Type': Elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. *'Base Speed': Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits *'Elven Immunities': Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Keen Senses': Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Magical Racial Traits *'Elven Magic': Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Offense Racial Traits *'Weapon Familiarity': Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision': Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Skinwalkers Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Score Modifiers': Skinwalkers are well attuned to the natural order of things and value passion above reason. They gain +2 Wisdom, –2 Intelligence, and +2 to one physical ability score while shapechanged (1 RP). While in their bestial form, they gain a +2 racial bonus to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution (see Change Shape). Skinwalkers of specific heritages (see below) gain different ability score modifiers, as indicated. *'Size': Skinwalkers are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Type': Skinwalkers are humanoids with the skinwalker and shapechanger subtypes. *'Base Speed': Skinwalkers have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Skinwalkers speak Common. Skinwalkers with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Animal-Minded (2 RP)': Skinwalkers have a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal and wild empathy checks. Skinwalkers of specific heritages gain a +2 bonus to different checks as indicated. Magical Racial Traits *'Change Shape (Su, 5 RP)': A skinwalker can change shape to and from a bestial form as a standard action. In bestial form, a skinwalker gains a +2 racial bonus to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. While in this form, a skinwalker also takes on an animalistic feature that provides a special effect. Each time a skinwalker assumes bestial form, she can choose to gain one of the following features: **2 claw attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage **Darkvision to a range of 60 feet. **+1 racial bonus to natural armor. These benefits last until the skinwalker returns to her humanoid form as a swift action. A skinwalker must first return to her humanoid form before changing to bestial form again to change benefits. Different skinwalker heritages allow skinwalker characters to select from different sets of bestial features. *'Spell-Like Ability': Skinwalkers with a Wisdom score of 11 or higher can use speak with animals once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability is equal to the skinwalker’s character level. Skinwalkers of specific heritages gain other spell-like abilities. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision (Ex)': Skinwalkers can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Races Category:Stub